


Sunrise

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Power of the Sun [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, smut with feelings, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: After being seperated for decades, Aine and Osiris finally get the chance to talk and relief some tension.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first non-exo smut I ever wrote. Also english is not my first language, so there might be some grammar issues at some point but idgaf ^^
> 
> I just want my two old fools to be happy with each other. But well. We know how that goes.
> 
> This is a 2-parter. First part came from a prompt, I got from dngrs-untld-hrshps-unnmbrd, some time ago on Tumblr.

How long had it been? Decades.. Though from what Ikora told her, time was irrelevant in the Infinite Forest. For herself, it was, however. Decades of wondering, if he was still alive or died somewhere all by himself, if something happened to Sagira. Years that felt like a lifetime, being lonely, while life moved on around her, not that her own had stopped. She supported Ikora wherever she could and when her advice was not needed anymore, she took over an orphanage in the city.. But news, that Siobhan had found Osiris and that Ikora went to meet him. 

It hurt, she wouldn’t lie. The younger Warlock, for her like a daughter, reported everything back to her and just told Aine, to go to the Infinite Forest. Osiris would know, that she was coming.. But what should she do? Now, she was standing in front of the giant triangle of a Vex-Gate. Despite all those lost years, there was no doubt for her, that she still loved her arrogant Dawnblade, which didn’t change the fact, that he caused her a great deal of pain, anger and frustration. 

Slowly, Aine approached the gate and reached out with her hand. The foreign technology reacted to her touch and the light blue wall of Arc energy opened up and vanished, a corridor spreading out in front of her and it felt endless. But she had been warned about this. 

The Infinite Forest was a sight to behold. A hall without an end, only being able to see the ceiling faintly, constantly falling apart and recreating itself. She was not as familiar with Vex-Tech, as Osiris, but she understood a couple of things. To her right appeared a new path, free of hostile Vex. The ones standing, seemed still, powered down? Could they even do that? Aine took this possibility and made her way down the stairs, following the constructs, as always a new part of the forest materialised in front of her. Someone was guiding her. Probably Osiris, trying to show off his new toy? She wouldn’t put it past him. 

Eventually she reached another gate, this time stepping through it without hesitation. What surprised her though, was the yellow grass under her feet, pink leaves and flowers, just before the exit. Aine crouched down and touched the colourful blossom, smiling, before continuing. 

On the other side awaited her a paradise, if she had to name it. A whole field of this strange grass, trees, carrying these special leaves and the water so crystal clear and blue. In the far distance, she could see the Traveler hover, terraforming this whole planet. This must be one of those simulations, Ikora told her about. But, by the light, it was beautiful. Her expression was pure wonder. The soft breeze freed a strand of ginger hair from her ponytail and let it sway with the wind, as did her robes. Her pale blue eyes wandered over the horizon, the sky coloured in so many different tones and shades. 

Excitement spiked in her veins and she quickly walked down the hill to one of the ponds, which were scattered all over the field. For a moment, she asked herself, if she could actually touch the water. It could be toxic... But that wasn’t the case. Crouching down, the Sunsinger was able to let her fingers dive into the bright blue and a delighted grin was on her lips. 

“Aine?” A female, artificial voice startled her and she jumped to her feet, swirling around. 

“Sagira!” She was happy to see the ghost. With Sagira here, that would mean Osiris was alright, as well. Aine pulled the small being into her arms and pressed her against her chest. “I’m so happy to see you. I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too, but you can let me go now!” Sagira’s voice was a bit muffled and distressed, before the Warlock let her go, laughing quietly. 

“I’m sorry. What is this place? This is incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it..” Her gaze wandered again, taking in the scenery. Now she also noticed the spires in the distance. Maybe Vex technology?

“Oh, this is mercury’s past. Of course, Osiris wouldn’t let you run into the mess, that is the future or the desert of the present. You know him. Always up for some show.” Sagira hovered by her side, following the guardian’s gaze. 

“Well, some things never change…” A moment later her ghost Lugh appeared next to the two female and instantly tackled Sagira with a laugh. Apparently her loyal companion had missed his friend as well. A soft smile spread on Aine’s lips. Wild chatter erupts from Lugh and Sagira and for a moment, she didn’t want to disturb them, just watching the landscape quietly, wondering what Osiris was doing and he didn’t come to greet her. 

“Aine? You coming?” 

Lugh’s voice ripped her out of her thoughts. She wasn’t aware how she just stood there and let her mind fly free. She just nodded a bit hesitant and her ghost vanished, Sagira already waiting for her. 

“There is a small portal down the hill, that will bring you to Osiris. Lugh and I will stay here and catch up.. While you guys.. do your thing. Whatever, you two wish to.” The spikes of her shell twitched a little. “He misses you.” 

“Is he even capable of that, with his tunnel vision? He left me and Ikora in the city without a single word. We haven’t heard of him… I haven’t heard of him in decades…” Her voice was full of bitterness and frustration, coming from all those years alone. 

“He messed up.. I tried to talk him out of it, but he is my guardian and I support him. Ikora was the one, who led the group, who exiled him!”

“I know, Sagira.. I don’t blame you.. His ego got the better of him and we had to pay the price. What choice did she have? The Speaker at her back, the Vanguard without someone to lead the Warlocks..I stayed to help her. He left.” Aine looked down and shook her head lightly. “I want to see him now. Maybe he can explain himself better, than we can figure out.” 

As promised, there was a small portal at the foot of the hill. A triangle, like the ones, which led her here. She turned to Sagira with a sad smile, Lugh materialising next to her and both leaving her to her own business with Osiris. She stepped through the portal and gasped lightly, when she found herself on top of one of the spires, overlooking the whole landscape from high above and on the other side of the platform.. Stood Osiris, hands behind his back, gaze directed at the Traveler. Always so dramatic.. 

She didn’t dare to move, the hands on her sides clenched to fists and she felt all the anger and the pain boiling up in her. Every night, since the day he had left, she longed for his presence by her side, to feel his warm embrace again, the low chuckle at the back of her neck or his warm lips on her skin. Aine had a hard time fighting back the tears, trying to escape her eyes. She wouldn’t cry. Not now, not for him, not before he gave her an explanation. 

If she was strong enough.. 

“Since the day I left, I thought about what I could possibly say to you. I had a hundred versions in mind and now, that I found myself facing you, I don’t know what to say.” Osiris’ rough voice broke the silence, as he turned around and looked at her. “But.. I’m glad to see you.”

Her fingers stretched out and clenched back into a fast, as she tried to contain her emotions. Yes, she was happy to see him, of course, he was alive and well, but there was so much more. Aine bit down hard onto her bottom lip and then walked towards the other Warlock. Her steps showed self confidence, but her face was something else completely. 

She stopped in front of him, arms length and glared at him, tears finally breaking free. 

“Aine.. I..”

SMACK.

She lifted her hand and slapped it across his cheek. The impact was harder, than expected, his tanned skin instantly turning into a shade of red and he stared at her in disbelief. Her hand was tingling, but she felt better now. A violent sob shook her body, so much for not crying. “How dare you!?”, she asked through the tears, voice trembling. “How dare you to act like none of this ever mattered to you! You just left! Without a single word. No message nothing. You were just gone. I thought you dead, or worse. With your..obsession you broke everything apart. Ikora had to do your job. I helped her, where I could… But I’m not you, you arrogant idiot!”

By the time, she was done, her fists were punching against his chest and Osiris? He just stood there and took the blame. Solar energy was dancing as flames over her hands, caused by the uncontrolled emotions. 

“And you haven’t changed a bit.. Why did I even expect you to change?” Her voice died and turned into sobs, as she leaned her forehead against the same spot, where her fists just hit him with force. Two warm hands placed themselves on her upper arms. 

“Why come here, if all that awaits you is disappointment?” His voice was low, quiet, calm even, but when Aine lifted her gaze and had the possibility to look into his dark eyes, she knew that wasn’t the case. He had his own regrets, but none of them had been heavy enough to change his actions. 

“Because, even after all this time and I can’t believe I’m saying this, I still love you, Osiris. We lived together for such a long time. Nothing that vanishes so easily, no matter how much I desire it to be gone sometimes.” She didn’t expect him to reply, he didn’t have to say anything. Osiris had never been the man to be overly open about his emotions. He was a man of action.

He reached up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb, a frown on his forehead. “Sometimes?” 

“I tried, Osiris, I tried to be with others.. You hurt us all so much and brought us so much pain..And yet.. “ Aine closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, lower lip shuddering, her hand covering his after a moment. “You look tired, my heart..” She wiped her eyes with one hand with the other, she traced along his jawline. “You could have accepted Ikora’s offer.. You could stay with me in the city, not the tower..” 

“I can’t. My place is here and I told that to Ikora, already.” 

“It was worth a try.. I missed you so much.” She cupped his face into her hands and pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him. A moment later his arms were around her, pulling her smaller form close. In return, her own wrapped around Osiris’ neck. Aine felt like a heavy weight was taken off her shoulders and she nearly started crying again out of pure relief. 

He pulled back a little, they both opened their eyes, only slightly. “I’m sorry.. Are you…”

“Osiris..”, Aine replied, voice still shaking a little. “I know, you love the sound of your own voice. But please, by the light, shut up..” And her lips were on him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the good parts. This part is nsfw.

Aine let her eyes wander around the landscape of Mercury’s past. What a beautiful paradise, if it could only always be like that, but the Vex were just outside of the gate, which she had come from. She was seated next to Osiris under one of the beautiful trees, pink leaves falling gently to the ground and she managed to catch one of them, looking at it, laying in her hand. The Warlock smiled softly and lifted her hand, blew the leaf away, watching as it hovered away with the light breeze. 

“Why did you never try to contact me?”, she asked Osiris out of the blue, her voice was quiet and carried a certain amount of hurt in it. Despite her words, she reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“You had a safe life in the city.. Ikora had someone to watch over her. None of you needed me there.” He looked out onto the landscape, not rejecting her touch, just seemingly lost in his thoughts. “Aine.” His brown eyes turned towards her now. Again she noticed out tired he looked, how drained and exhausted he must feel, being alone here all those decades. Of course, it was the life he picked with him being.. well, himself.. “There was no day, when I was not thinking about you.” 

“And yet, I thought you forgot me, or Ikora. Were we not important enough, to compete with your studies and work?” The red haired woman lowered her gaze and shook her head. As expected, he had no answer for her, but what was he supposed to answer? His obsession with the Vex hadn’t taken a turn yet, there was little reason to discuss that with him now.. 

Aine lifted their joined hands and pressed her lips to his gloves, then reaching out with her other and cupped the side of his face, tearing his eyes away from the landscape and meeting hers. Her thumb brushed along his cheek, as she continued to speak. “I’m not here to judge you, Osiris. I’m just happy, that you are alive and still with us..Still with me.” 

Their lips met in a hesitant kiss a moment later, shifting around a bit, so they could fall to the side in the shadow of the tree. Osiris wrapped both of his arms around Aine’s smaller form, while her head was resting on one and her free hand on the other. He pulled the tie out of her hair and once it was free, he buried his fingers in the wild, ginger mess. “I longed for you, every day.” His voice went a note deeper, than usual, making her breath hitch and her body react with a shiver. “And here you are, still as beautiful, as the sunrise.” 

The old nickname made her heart clench from memories of the past. She smiled and pushed a hand against his chest in a playful gesture. “Still a charmer. Lay on your back, so I can help you out of these robes.” 

“There is no need to hurry, Aine. Time doesn’t matter here.” Though he turned on his back, looking up at her, once the female Warlock pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her slender hands reached for the ties of his robes. The movements precise as ever, remembering every single one of them by heart and yet it all felt like it was something new. But maybe new wasn’t the correct word to describe it.. Just something one had missed for a very, very long time. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for decades. I’m not going to waste any more of my time, Osiris.” Once his outer robes were gone and laid under him on the ground, she ran her hands over the light shirt with the dark red triangle patterns on it. “I used to wear this shirt, when you were away and I missed you…” Aine reached for it and tugged it gently upwards. He got the message and helped her to get him out of it. The rest of his clothes, and after that her robes, came off in a rush, mostly pushed by herself. 

Aine was underneath Osiris now, her wrists pinned by his big hands into the yellow grass and lips devouring hers with greed. Their tongues busy in a sensual dance, she arched her back to press as much, as possible of her skin to his. His head shifted, beard scratching along her jaw slightly and his teeth sank into her shoulder, not with too much force, but enough to cause a small sting. Aine moaned out helplessly, as their solar light latched onto one another almost instantly. 

He worked his way down to her collarbone, but stopped, pushing himself up on his arms, a low chuckle rumbling from his throat. On the peak of her breasts, the nipples were decorated by two silver rings. Aine laughed quietly, as well, covering her blushing face with her hands. She is centuries old, she shouldn’t be blushing. 

“This is certainly a surprise. You still wear these?” 

“Yes, looks like it doesn’t.. aah.. Osiris!” Aine gasped out his name, as his head dipped down and his teeth gently tugged at one of the rings. He had his weight carried by his throwing arm, the one where he summoned his Dawnblade, the free hand toyed with the other breast, while his tongue continued to tease the ring, he just pulled lightly. Wet heat was pulsing between her legs, aching to be touched in any way. “Osiris.. stop teasing me.” 

He just gave a small “Hm.”, before letting go of her breasts, completely. She whimpered at the loss of attention, though the sound died on her lips, when she looked into his eyes. She knew this expression, had missed it for decades. Aine let out a shuddering breath and ran her fingers through his beard. Even with everything that stayed the same, some things changed, most of them, she couldn’t pinpoint yet, not that her brain was in the condition right now to focus. 

He sat back on his knees and looked her over, longing desire in his gaze. Osiris reached out and let a fingertip trail down her body, which trembled under the light touch. It slipped between her legs and slowly spread her open to him. Their eyes met for a moment, before he pushed two fingers into her. Aine cried out, feeling like she should see stars for a moment. 

Under her whimpers, the Warlock started slowly moving his hand, stretching her entrance and his eyes never left her face, watching it twist in pleasure. With him sitting up, like he did, she had nothing really to hold onto, except for the yellow grass beneath her body. She wanted to touch him as well, but Osiris usually did, what he wanted and he enjoyed it, by the smug expression on his features. 

Her breathing heavy, it took her a few moments to find her voice and not be interrupted by her own moans. “Osiris…Please..”

“Please..?”

“No more playing.. Let me touch you. Come here.” 

He grumbled in agreement and moved back over her, his fingers staying inside her warmth, however. Aine pushed herself up on the elbows and her lips met his with force. Osiris wanted to deepen the kiss but she let herself fall back onto the grass, smirking, thrilled by anticipation. She could feel his erection against the skin of her thighs and started to move against his hand, growing impatient. Her fingernails scratched over his chest, through the greying curly hair covering parts of it. Osiris had lost nothing of his form over the years, it seemed. 

After a particular stronger thrust with his fingers, he pulled his hand away from her, chuckling at the frustrated noise coming from her mouth. 

The ache between her legs was nearly unbearable and by the shiver, that ran through his body, as she rubbed her wet heat along his thick shaft, she decided they had toyed around long enough. Aine reached down between them and got a hold of him, forcing a deep groan out of his throat. She loved it when he lost a bit of his control over himself, it was rare enough, maybe now more than ever. 

Her legs found their way around his waist, pushing him forward and her hand guided the tip of his length to her entrance. Was she imagining this or did Osiris hesitate for a second? Maybe she had, because he drove himself into her with one, powerful thrust, that nearly caused her to scream, while her body stretched around him. A small, burning pain ran through her abdomen, but turned into a pleasurable tingle quickly enough. Any further sounds were muffled by his lips, which met hers in a passionate kiss. 

Osiris only gave her a short time to adjust, but it was familiar. He was a man, who took what he wanted and specially when they had sex, she enjoyed it far too much. His hips pulled back, causing friction in all the right places for her, making her eyes roll back with a long, rather loud moan. With the push back in, the moan turned into a cry. He sat a gentle pace at first, while supporting his weight with one arm, the other wrapped around her shoulders, holding her pale body close to his. Aine’s fingernails painted angry, red lines on his back, as she dragged them down from his shoulders along his spine. 

Their movements grew faster with each passing moment until they were nearly frantic. Osiris couldn’t hold her up right anymore and the female Warlock fell back onto the grass, hands still clinging to his shoulders for support. The long time apart, constantly worrying and missing each other, even if most of it stayed unspoken, drove them both to their release a lot faster, than they were used to from decades before. Desperate kisses, teeth grazing skin, nipping lightly, or sometimes with more force. 

When he reached between them and pressed one of his fingertips to her clit, letting it move with his thrusts, Aine couldn’t take it anymore. With a strangled gasp of his name on her lips, she came hard around him, her inner muscles merciless pulled him over the edge with her. He moaned into the curve of her neck, his body trembling for a moment and then going still. 

Everything around them was quiet, except for their heavy breathing, while they recovered and came back to their senses. Osiris let himself slip out of her and dropped to her side, the soft ground catching him gently. He didn’t lay still for long and turned to his side, pushing himself up on his elbow and looked down at Aine, whose gaze was pinned to the sky above them. She was exhausted but in a good way, feeling relaxed and calm in his presence. 

His free hand moved to her stomach and his thumb was drawing lazy circles on her skin, the expression on his face unreadable, like so often. Osiris was always a mystery, to most people. But most people didn’t know him, like she did. For Aine, he looked satisfied and free of tension. She reached up and cupped the side of this face into her hand, though decided to run her fingers through his beard instead. A faint smile appeared on his lips. 

“Osiris?”

“Hm?” An arm wrapped around her smaller form, he pulled her close and Aine shifted a bit so she could snuggle herself against his chest. 

“What happens now?” Somehow, she was afraid of the answer, but what was she supposed to say? They lived basically in two different worlds, though even with the long time apart, her deep feelings for this wonderful, stubborn man, had never changed. 

“Time will tell, Aine..” He caressed her back, fingertips trailing along her spine, making her smile and offering a feeling of safety and comfort. She pressed a kiss to his collarbone, instead of telling him the many things on her mind. “We should enjoy the time we have, until Sagira and Lugh will get bored by chatting..”

“Mhm….” It was a mumbled answer against his skin, her consciousness already halfway into a dream, as her eyes fell shut and her breath, now calmed down, turned deep and slow. 

Osiris watched her, as she rested, reaching behind them and pulling the outer part of his robes over their bodies, mostly to cover her up a little. He ran his fingers through her ginger hair, then trace along her cheeks over the dots, which were her freckles. 

“So, are you two quite done now? I’m sure the complete Forest heard you two.” Sagira materialised above them, looking back and forth between them. Lugh appeared next to her, his optic narrowing, as he examined his guardian. 

“Sagira..” His voice was more of a grumble, since he was a bit annoyed by his own ghost. “Quiet.” 

“Oh. Yes, of course. But don’t snooze too long, we never know how long this place is safe..”  
“Just wake us, if something is approaching the gates.” His eyes closed, chin leaned on top of Aine’s head. When was the last time, that he allowed himself to doze off? A nap? Not, since he found the Forest. She had always kept him sane, on the ground. It was something he had missed all those years.

What Aine didn’t hear, neither did the two ghosts, who hovered a bit away from them, was the quiet ‘I love you’, he murmured into her fiery hair.


End file.
